Operation: Avoid Kakashi-Sensei At All Costs!
by wildewitch
Summary: An unfounded rumor about Haruno Sakura having feelings for her ex-sensei has made its way back to the kunoichi and now she's having trouble keeping Kakashi out of her thoughts. So she's made it her mission to avoid the Copy Nin at all costs, which is proving to be rather difficult. Two-Shot.
1. The Rumor

A/N: Long time no see guys! I've never written for this couple before, or even in this fandom. But admittedly I've wanted to for a while, because reading KakaSaku fics were what got me into fanfiction. I had always shied away from writing for this couple, as I felt I could never do it justice compared to some of the fics on here. But when this plot bunny popped up I just couldn't help myself. Enjoy this two-shot!

* * *

Operation: Avoid Kakashi-Sensei At All Costs!

"Alright, Sensei, you're all set!" Sakura proclaimed cheerfully as she finished writing down the rest of the patient information on her clipboard. Light was pouring in through the open window of the examination room at the Konoha Clinic, and Sakura eagerly absorbed its warm rays from where she sat in her rolling chair. "You were more compliant than usual today, I'm so glad to see your silly phobia of checkups is starting to alleviate."

"Yes, well," Kakashi replied, adopting the same pleasant tone that his student had used. He was currently strapped down to a gurney, held in place with various chakra proof restraints. "I didn't want a repeat of last time. That was a rather large handsaw you had and I still have no idea where you'd been hiding it."

Sakura smirked as she procured a key from her lab coat pocket and set about unlocking the bindings. When she'd finished, Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he sat up to stretch out the few kinks in his back.

"Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure you've got plenty of lives that need saving, body parts that need groping, and lots of orifices that need to be stuck with thermometers."

Sakura fought the childish urge to stick her tongue out at the man.

"Actually, you'll be happy to note that I scheduled you to be my last appointment for the day. Once I turn in this report, I'll be able to get a head start on my weekend." Sakura said as the two exited the room, shutting the door behind her. They headed off down the long white corridor together towards the entrance. Normally it was very un-Kakashi-like to exit any place that wasn't by way of a puff of smoke. But the last time he'd done that in the hospital Sakura and her trusty handsaw had made sure to ingrain the "No Smoking" rule into his head. It had taken Kakashi a week to remember that the hospital was the only place he was forbidden from doing that in. So much unnecessary walking had been accomplished in those seven days.

"Already done at five? You'll get fat from all of this lack of work, Sakura-chan. Should I schedule us a training session bright and early tomorrow morning?"

Sakura laughed and delivered a light elbow to the jounin's arm. "Not a chance in hell, Sensei. I've been looking forward to this weekend, it's the only free one I've gotten for months. I think I've earned myself some rest and relaxation. I appreciate the sentiment though." She said as they finally reached the hospital's foyer.

"Just looking out for my favorite student." Kakashi said, ruffling the top of Sakura's hair, something he knew she hated that he did.

"Get out of here, Kakashi-sensei. I'll see you for your next appointment."

The Copy Nin was already walking out the sliding doors, Icha Icha novel in hand. "Later." He replied without looking back.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temple, attempting to ward off the headache that was beginning to form. _Rest and relaxation, Sakura, rest and relaxation._ She repeated the mantra in her head as she walked over to the front desk.

"Hey, Yumi. Think you could put these papers in Shizune's mailbox for me?"

"Sure thing, Sakura-chan." The young receptionist took the offered reports. "How'd it go in there?"

"Oh, you know Kakashi. Things are never easy with him." Sakura replied, examining her nails.

Yumi giggled as she got up and walked over to the mailboxes. When she returned to her seat she said, "Yeah but he gives you a much easier time than he does with the other nurses. I can see why you like him so much."

This made Sakura pause in her cuticle inspection, giving the brown haired girl a puzzled look. Well that had been an odd thing to say, was there some type of implication behind those words?

"Well, he was my teacher at one point in time. So I suppose that could be a reason as to why that is."

Yumi hummed in curiosity as she leaned forward to place her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the counter.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. How weird it must be to have a crush on your old teacher, huh?"

Okay, that time there was no misconstruing her words. Sakura just stood there, her mouth alternating between being agape and screwed shut, looking horribly like a fish out of water.

"What on earth are you going on about!?" Sakura nearly screeched when she finally found the words to talk. She all but lunged forward at the poor receptionist.

Yumi, clearly not expecting the outburst, reeled backwards almost falling out of her chair. "W-what do you mean?"

"I do _not_ have a crush on Kakashi-sensei!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! Everyone just assumed that –"

" _Everyone_!?" Oh great. Sakura knew that the hospital could be one gigantic rumor mill at times, but this was just ridiculous. Red faced, the pink haired kunoichi jabbed her finger into the receptionist's face. "Well you can tell _everyone_ that I do _not_ have a crush on Hatake Kakashi! And that they need to keep to sticking thermometers into peoples' mouths instead of their noses into my business!" And with that, Sakura fumed and stomped her way to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Yumi called after her.

"I'm going home! For- for-"

"Rest?" Yumi guessed.

"And relaxation!" Sakura declared as she made her final exit, the automatic doors sliding shut after her.

The hospital foyer grew uncomfortably quiet after the sudden loss of such vigorous shouting. Yumi just shook her head saying, "She's got it bad." And went back to work.

* * *

 _A crush on Kakashi-sensei! Pshaw! The nerve of some people!_ Sakura was still fuming as she marched her way home through the increasingly more crowded streets of Konoha. It was a Friday evening, and a very nice one at that. Citizens, civilians and ninja alike, filled the walkways with their loved ones determined to be outside and enjoy the nice weather while it lasted. This grew to be a problem for the kunoichi as it slowed down her trek home, where she just wanted to hole up and die from mortification for the weekend.

At eighteen, Sakura still had yet to have a serious boyfriend. The prospect of any future relationship was sure to be blown out of the water if word got out that Sakura wanted to shack up with her old teacher! Sure, she'd gone on a few dates here and there and even kissed a very select few. But her intensive work at the hospital and the frequent missions she was sent out on kept her from kindling anything too serious. Her childhood crush on Sasuke was the deepest she'd ever delved into her romantic emotions. It was all she could do to maintain the friendships she held, and that was where the majority of her social life was spent, not in the arms of some lovey-dovey man. And that was where she would rather be in any case. Arm and arm with Ino as they went shoe shopping, next to Naruto as he slurped down his tenth bowl of ramen, under the stars in makeshift tents with Kakashi during an overnight mission…

It really wouldn't be that hard to procure a crush on the Copy Ninja, even if Sakura didn't hold one personally. Sure he had his quirks, but he was friendly and polite to everyone he met, a dedicated ninja to Konoha and loyal to the bone to all of his friends. The fact that he was one of _the_ most deadly shinobis around also really upped his attractiveness. His laid back and go-with-the-flow attitude could be annoying at times, but during tense moments it was very much welcomed.

And then there was his _physical_ attractiveness. It was no secret the man was ripped, all shinobi were due to their craft. And his _face_ … Sakura was one of the lucky few who was able to see it thanks to being his nurse practitioner, a perk she only _slightly_ abused ("Sakura, do I really have to take off my mask while you stitch up my leg?" "I don't make the rules, Kakashi-Sensei."). It would be an understatement to say Kakashi was easy on the eyes.

Okay yes, when Sakura took all of these factors into consideration it really wasn't all that implausible that someone could get a crush on Hatake Kakashi. But she didn't. In fact it was really time she stopped thinking about the whole thing. No more thoughts on-

"The dreaded Copy Ninja!"

Sakura nearly jumped back two feet. A couple of kids ran through the street, chucking paper made shurikens at each other. One of them had their scarf covering the lower half of his face and a bandana covering one eye, clearly pretending to be Sakura's former teacher.

"You'll never catch me!" The two children raced away as they continued their pretend ninja fight.

Sakura shook her head and tried to will away the blush that was creeping up her neck. No, no, no! She did not have a crush on Kakashi! Something like that would be –

"So romantic!" A familiar voice gushed, catching Sakura's attention.

Across the street, Sakura saw her friends Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sitting outside at a café. The three all had drinks and seemed to be catching up at a little get together. Tenten looked up from the two girls she was sitting with and noticed Sakura.

"Sakura! Hey! Over here!" The brunette waved her over. Sakura really wasn't in the mood, but to walk away now after being so obviously spotted would be rude. So she glued a smile on her face and headed over, though only to say hi. She did not want to be in public for much longer.

"Well, well, look who the hospital has finally released from its intensive care clutches. How's it going, Forehead? You're out earlier than I expected."

"We-we would've invited you, Sakura-chan! Had we known you'd be free right now…" Hinata stammered apologetically.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, but I'm really exhausted. I was headed home just now actually."

"Wait!" Ino held out a hand to stop her. "I know that look, you're going to go home and shack up for the entire weekend like the no-fun hermit you are." The blonde reached down and pulled out a paperback novel from her purse. "The least I can do is give you some reading material so your brain doesn't go to complete mush."

Sakura took the book from her friend's hands and looked it over. "What is it about?"

"It's Naki's latest romance novel!" Ino gushed as if she had just been waiting for Sakura to ask her. "Her best one yet if you ask me! We were just talking about it, weren't we girls? It's about a woman in denial over her feelings for her boss. The sex scenes are _amazing_! So hot and steamy and makes me wonder why I need a man in my life in the first place when I've got this!"

Tenten was attempting to relax Hinata who nearly fainted over Ino's vulgar language.

"That's really sad, Ino-Pig. But sure, I'll give it a try. Thanks and I'll see you guys around!"

"You'll thank me after you've finished, Forehead!" Ino called after her friend. "Both the book and yourself!"

"Ino, please! Hinata's right here!" Tenten scolded.

Sakura placed the book in her back pouch and continued on. She had almost reached her apartment, just in time too. Overhead, some ominous storm clouds were beginning to roll in.

* * *

I will finish this! I've got it all planned out and everything, I would just like to now hear from you guys. See you soon!


	2. It's True

Final Part

By the time Sakura had made it to her floor in the apartment complex, the weather outside had descended into a torrential downpour. If the constant pattering heard from the roof above her wasn't a clue, then the monsoon-like sight from her kitchen window as she entered her abode was the dead giveaway. It was just as well, it wasn't like Sakura actually had plans to venture outside any time soon, so she was content to have the hurricane continue to wreak its havoc to its heart's content. If anything, the mesmerizing sound of the repetitive rainfall did well to set the mood for the relaxing evening Sakura planned on having, to get her mind off of the… _less_ than favorable circumstances she currently found herself in.

The medic allowed her mind to wander to her old sensei for the briefest of moments. She knew his favorite pass time was to find a comfortable spot in one of the thousands of trees that Konoha boasted, and bask in the sun while reading. But this current weather clearly didn't allow for that. What could he be doing instead? Probably sleeping. The bastard's notorious lazy behavior could put any old, stray cat to shame.

Okay, enough thoughts on that matter. She had allowed herself a moment's weakness, but that's all she was getting!

Sakura walked into her room and quickly stripped herself from her medic's uniform, eagerly unwrapping her chest bindings. She breathed in relief from finally being free of her stiff attire, and chose to slip into something much more comfortable. She slipped on a pair of white, capris yoga pants, and a comfy long sleeved shirt that was in her signature red color. The next order of business to attend to was to make a nice hot pot of tea. Though it was the summer season, the rain had brought a nice chill to the air with it, making it the perfect time to sip on a steaming beverage.

As she finished with that task she idly wondered which of her self-indulgent chick flics she should put on while she set about to making dinner. Were they the epitome of cheesy clichés? Yes. Did they install false expectations of romance into the human psyche? Of course. But Sakura loved them, even if they only served to remind her of the love life she didn't have.

She mentally decided which movie to go with as she reached into the particular cabinet where she kept her cans of soup. Standing on her tip-toes, not being tall enough to actually see into the cabinet, she felt around until her hand would come into contact with the metallic surface of a can. It never did. Channeling chakra into the palm of her hand, she hoisted herself up so that she could see for herself that she was, indeed, all out of soup. A minor setback, but not a big deal.

She hadn't really wanted to go all out for dinner tonight, but the busywork of preparing a meal was sure to keep her mind preoccupied. Sakura walked over to her fridge, intent on making some chicken, but as she opened the door she was once again met with the unwelcomed sight of empty shelves. Oh that's right… she had had that chicken for dinner on Thursday night. Sakura began to mildly panic as she scoured the rest of her kitchen for any sort of sustenance. She came up empty handed, even her stash of chocolate bars under the bathroom sink had been pillaged.

Past Sakura had probably put off grocery shopping until the weekend that she knew she had free. What an idiot. Sakura sighed as she looked forlornly out the window, willing the frustrated tears not to spill as she saw no sign of the storm letting up. Great kami, Ino was right. Sakura was turning into a hermit if venturing out into the world filled her with this much dread. But there was no helping it, Sakura had to eat and she was not so mortified that she was willing to starve herself in favor of facing the public.

She slipped on her sandals and grabbed her pink, cherry-blossom adorned umbrella which she kept by the door, mildly blushing at the juvenile parasol. It had been a present for her fourteenth birthday and she had yet to purchase a new one.

Turning off the stove where her tea sat and key ring in hand, Sakura locked the door behind her and headed back outside, much too soon for her liking.

There was a small convenience store not two blocks away from her. Modest in size, but it carried the essentials. Enough to hold her over until she was prepared to do some serious food shopping anyway.

Sakura carefully made her way along the water laden road, being mindful to step around the particularly deep rain puddles. She finally made it to the store, stepping through the automatic sliding doors and was greeted by the door chime along with a friendly wave from the elderly shop keeper. Sakura cheerfully waved back to the familiar face as she closed her umbrella and grabbed a basket to set about going shopping.

She wandered up and down the aisles, taking her time as she was not too eager to head back out into the rain. After browsing for a bit, she grabbed what she needed for the night and was just about to head out when something caught her eye. The gleaming shelves of various assortments of chocolate bars was just too good to pass up. Sakura meandered her way over to the chocolaty goods, trying to determine which flavor to buy this time. She had previously steeled herself into following the diet she had set, however… she had been working her ass off lately dammit! If there was anything she deserved in the world it was this!

Sakura had just closed her hand around her final decision when a velvety and decidedly sly voice sounded from behind her.

"That time of the month already, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura bristled at the words as there was no mistaking the owner of them. Why here? Why now? The kunoichi turned around and sure enough was met with the one-eyed crinkle of her sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei! What a pleasant surprise!" She exclaimed in faux excitement. Hopefully he didn't notice her tense up in his presence… or the fact that she had forwent wearing a bra, not expecting to actually run into anyone she knew. She prayed to the gods that her breasts didn't decide that it was too chilly for their liking. She subtly maneuvered her arms to provide them with cover, just in case. But if Kakashi took any notice of this, he didn't let on as he continued to smile at his student. "W-What are you doing here?" Idiot! What did she think he was doing at a grocery store? The reason for her being single was starting to become more and more apparent to her each time she opened her trap.

"Making sure you keep up with a healthy shinobi diet, of course. As I said before, Sakura-chan, you won't be getting fat on my watch."

"You can take the man off of the sensei roster, but you can't take the sensei out of the man, I suppose." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Actually I'm glad I ran into you." Kakashi said. Sakura regarded him curiously. "A mission check of mine just came in and I'm not really in the mood to spend this gloomy evening alone. Seeing as how neither of us have checked out yet, would you like to ditch the groceries and join me for a bite to eat?"

Sakura became flustered so suddenly that she nearly dropped her basket and all of its contents. Was… was he asking her out on a date!? Sakura immediately mentally smacked herself upside the head. Don't be ridiculous! The man clearly just stated that he was simply looking for a bit of company. A completely normal request for an ex-sensei to have for his ex-student! But still, Sakura wasn't sure if she could stomach an entire evening with the man she had been falsely reported to lust over.

"I- I don't know Kakashi-sensei, I'm really not _dressed_ to go out at the moment…"

The silver-haired shinobi chuckled. "You overestimate the size of my pay, Sakura. I was thinking of something a bit more casual. A diner just around the corner, Mako's. Have you heard of it?"

Yeah, she'd heard of it. A place so laid-back in fact it was a favorite amongst the Konoha ninja to stop by right after a mission to grab a meal, even before they'd made it back home to shower. A ritual she'd been guilty of conducting once or twice since joining the ranks.

Sakura smiled, albeit a tad wearily. "Alright, since I can't come up with any more excuses, sure, I'd love to join you."

"Wonderful."

Kakashi waited as Sakura returned her items to the shelves and waved to the shop keeper as he departed, pink-haired student in tow. Once outside, the two stood under the store's awning as Sakura worked to get her umbrella open, puzzled as she noticed her partner wasn't following suit.

"Didn't you bring an umbrella?"

"Alas, my last umbrella was used to shelter a family of kittens that have taken up residence outside my apartment building."

"Just shut up and get over here." The bastard probably lived off of mooching things like this from others, never having the foresight to go out and actually buy his own. Men.

The two began their trek out into the rain, in closer quarters than they normally would have been in an effort to keep dry.

"Cute." Kakashi said noticing the cartoon cherry blossoms on the parasol.

"I said shut it." Sakura reiterated, failing, however, to keep the giggle out of her voice. The man looked a tad ridiculous, being one of the most feared shinobi in the land and here he was taking shelter under a pretty pink umbrella.

As the two walked, Sakura began to struggle in keeping the umbrella aloft, not used to sharing it with someone of Kakashi's height. It was all she could do to keep it from thumping the back of his head (though such an action might not be entirely undeserved). Kakashi seemed to notice this as he covered Sakura's hand with his own, gently releasing her grip and taking control of the parasol. This nearly had Sakura reeling backwards as for a second she misconstrued the gesture as an attempt for him to hold her hand.

"Thanks." She said gratefully. Kakashi merely smiled in return.

With both hands now free, Sakura took the chance to cross her arms protectively over her chest. The rain drops were like tiny freezing icicles and the wind had picked up, there was no way in hell that her nipples weren't all but ripping through her shirt now. Hopefully the diner would be nicely heated so that this wouldn't be an issue she would have to deal with for the entire evening.

Luckily, they soon approached the small restaurant and were escorted inside and seated immediately. As they were handed their menus and deciding on what to eat, Sakura couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at the man across from her. Sure they had been comrades for some time now, but she had never been in such a casual environment with him before. Though the situation was foreign it wasn't at all unpleasant. It was something she could get used to, Sakura realized.

The waitress soon returned to take both their orders and menus and she left them with what Sakura feared was going to be an awkward silence. Oh kami, what subject was appropriate to discuss in this kind of outing? She couldn't talk about boys as she did with Ino, and Kakashi wasn't obsessed with learning new jutsu as Naruto was, and she sure as hell wasn't about to have an in-depth conversation on the latest Icha Icha novel. Think, think, _think_!

"So how are you enjoying work at the hospital?" Kakashi's calm and collected voice cut through the medic's flurried thoughts. She looked up in surprise and then smiled, thankful for him for coming up with the topic. She could talk about her career all day, it was one of the things she was most passionate about.

"I love working there about as much as you hate going, I guess you could say!"

Kakashi chuckled good-naturedly. "A relevant insight. But it's definitely become a lot less of a chore these past few years, and I have you to thank for that."

Sakura couldn't hide the blush that bloomed across her cheeks. "I still have a long way to go. I'm not nearly as talented as some of the other medics there."

"I disagree." Kakashi said. "I trust you with my life, Sakura-chan."

The light-heartedness of the honorific did nothing to alleviate the significance and sincerity behind his words and Sakura was left speechless. To be acknowledged on a professional level by the Copy Nin was a high honor not at all lost on the pink-haired kunoichi.

The prompt arrival of their food saved Sakura from trying to conjure up some type of response and she instead focused her attention on the meal in front of her.

After a few moments of silence Kakashi looked over at the medic across from him.

"Actually, Sakura, I have something to confess. This get-together wasn't entirely random."

Sakura looked up from her food questioningly.

"It's an embarrassing situation really. But I knew I had to sit down and talk with you once I found out."

Sakura's chopsticks clattered to her plate. Oh no…

"I'm sure you know better than anyone how gossipy the hospital can be, and that's actually how I heard about it. Though I'm sure I would've found out sooner or later-"

Sakura coughed abruptly into her napkin, intentionally cutting her sensei off. So he had known about this crush nonsense all along. Well, if Sakura was going to go down regardless, then she might as well take what little control she had left of the situation and choose just how she was going to go down.

"I'm going to stop you right there, Kakashi," She purposefully left off the title to let him know she meant business. "I have no pride left after today but the least I can do is address everything head on. I didn't mean for any of our interactions at the hospital to come off romantically, just as I'm sure you didn't mean anything by only scheduling appointments with me. I do not have romantic feelings for you. I don't know how long this rumor has been going around, but I can assure you that it is not true."

The waitress, who had recently reappeared to check on how the couple was fairing, now stood awkwardly by their table, having heard everything Sakura had just said.

"I- I'll come back later." She said before quickly making her departure.

Kakashi was silent, unmoving and eye a bit wider than it normally was. Sakura wasn't sure why, she thought she had handled the situation like the mature adult she was growing to be.

"There's a rumor… you have a crush on me?"

This threw the young woman for a loop. "Yes, isn't that what you were going to talk about?"

"I was actually referring to the promotion you had gotten recently."

Sakura blinked. "My… my promotion?"

"Yes, I heard a couple of the nurses discussing it as I left the clinic today. I felt bad for not knowing about it and wanted to congratulate you. You got it last week, right?"

The cogs in Sakura's brain were struggling to return to their normal functioning, seeing as how they lacked the blood to perform properly as all of it had swiftly been drained from her body. Kakashi was referring to her promotion. This whole dinner he had wanted to congratulate her for that. Not address the crush rumor. Which he didn't even know about up until two minutes ago. When Sakura informed him.

The kunoichi grabbed her glass of water and chugged the whole thing in one gulp.

"Yup! Last week, that's right!" She stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry sensei, but will you excuse me for a moment? I need to use the restroom."

Kakashi didn't have time to say anything as Sakura all but sprinted out of sight towards the bathrooms.

Once inside wrenched on the faucet water and splashed up its cold spray into her face in an attempt to knock some sense into her.

 _Breathe, Sakura, breathe_

Yes, she may have just confessed there being a rumor about her having a crush on her ex-sensei who was fourteen years her senior _to_ said ex-sensei who was fourteen years her senior, but that's okay. Worse things have happened, right?

The most mature thing to do would be to walk right back out there and laugh the whole misunderstanding off. Yes, that is what any decent human being would do. Which was precisely the reason why Sakura launched herself out of the bathroom's lone window and fled from the restaurant and into the night.

* * *

The rain actually had the good grace to cease for the evening. As the clouds rolled past they revealed a beautiful night starry sky. The moon reflected crystal clear off of the surface of one of the tiny rivers that ran through Konoha, its glassy image only to be broken up by the occasional pebble here and there tossed into the water's abyss.

Sakura stood alone on the bridge, staring down into the inky depths of the stream as she lobbed in her pebbles that she had gathered from the riverside, watching the ripples each stone created.

Her mind had almost grown numb from what had transpired, giving her a clear enough head to consider the situation. What she had come up with during her intense contemplating disturbed her immensely. She realized she couldn't pinpoint which was worse: The fact that Kakashi now knew about the rumor… or that Sakura now knew the rumor to be true.

Sakura sighed as she dropped her last pebble into the water and lay her head down on her folded arms where they rested on the rail. At least Kakashi didn't know that part, for now at least. Hell, if everyone else was perceptive enough to discover the kunoichi's feelings before she herself discovered them, who's to say he wasn't as well?

 _What a sticky situation you have found yourself in now, Haruno Sakura_ The kunoichi thought to herself. She really did have a penchant being attracted to the unobtainable, didn't she?

The shocked look on Kakashi's face flashed back into her memory without warning, causing her to wince. Even if she had told him that it wasn't true, was the idea of being the object of her affections really that repulsive?

Sakura shivered at the light breeze that began to pick up. It was about time she headed home, she could accomplish just as much sulking there, with the help of Ino's trashy romance novel.

"You know, skipping out before the bill comes is more my thing."

Sakura wasn't surprised that he was here, just that he hadn't tracked her down faster. Maybe he had and had just been giving her space until he felt the time was right to approach. Sakura said nothing and didn't move, some unknown force seemed to cement her legs in place as he came to stand beside her.

Kakashi rested his arms on the railing next to her, gazing down at the silent rippling stream.

Sakura could feel his gaze on her but chose to ignore it. She couldn't look him in the eye just yet, if ever. She feared the truth would be too apparent in her gaze. Not much made it past the Copy Nin.

"You left this." He held out her umbrella.

"Keep it. I've been meaning to get a new one anyway."

"Thanks, I needed an umbrella. My last one was stolen."

Sakura arched a brow. "I thought you said it was a shelter for kittens."

Kakashi's eye narrowed vengefully. "The perpetrators."

Sakura couldn't help the unladylike snort that managed to escape her. How did he always manage to do this? To make her smile when she felt her worst?

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi-sensei. This is not a situation I would ever have intentionally put you in. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Kakashi said nothing to this, which unnerved Sakura more than anything. Why couldn't he just accept her apology so they could move on? But the shinobi before her seemed to be deep in thought, choosing his next words carefully.

"I should be the one apologizing, Sakura."

This caught her attention, and the pink-haired ninja stood back up straight, looking at her ex-sensei curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I've actually heard people talking about this for a while. I'd never brought it up before because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. And also…" He paused for a long moment, not meeting her eye. "Because I didn't want to hear you say it wasn't true."

Now it was Sakura's turn for her eyes to go wide. She ran through the words over and over again in her head as if they were some sort of complicated mathematic calculation. He didn't want her to say it wasn't true. Which must mean that he did not want it to _not_ be true. This was where he almost lost her. So that must mean… he wanted it to be true? But why?

One look at the shinobi as he spared her a glance told her exactly why.

Oh.

…

 _Oh!_

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

What a pair of articulate individuals they turned out to be. Kakashi had never been good at expressing any sort of emotion that left him vulnerable, and Sakura had never been good at stringing words together that made sense during a situation that left her flustered.

"I'm not." Sakura blurted out, red faced.

"Not what?"

"Saying it isn't true."

"But back there-"

"That wasn't true."

"Hold on." Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly getting lost.

Sakura sighed, getting irritated. She didn't like having to repeat herself especially when it was hard enough just to say it the first time around.

"When I said earlier that the rumor wasn't true, that wasn't true. It is true." It really made perfect sense to her, why wasn't he getting it?

"So what you're saying is…"

"I _like_ you, Kakashi!" Sakura had to refrain from slapping her hand over her mouth. Saying it in her mind was one thing, but out loud it was entirely different. Almost like it was solidifying the fact, there was no turning back now. She began to smile and blush. It really was quite liberating to have your feelings be known. On top of that, the man before her wasn't threatening to leave Konoha to join some asshole's evil forces. He was still here, standing, and leaning in. Wait, leaning in!?

Kakashi gently cupped the side of Sakura's face, leaning down so that their eyes were level and their noses nearly touching. Sakura's heart ceased to beat for the next few moments.

"I like you too, Sakura." He said softly, his voice reaching a lower register she had never heard him use before.

She thought for sure he was going to kiss her, but he never moved the one inch closer to seal the deal. Just as Sakura was going to make the move for him, he took a step back, opening the umbrella back up.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation, before shrugging it off. "I suppose so." She resigned.

The two began their walk towards her apartment.

"Kakashi, it's not raining. Why do you have the umbrella open?"

"Because I like it. It's the first gift my girlfriend got me."

Sakura blushed at his words. "And since when did I agree to be your girlfriend?" She demanded.

"When you tried to lay a big one on me back there on the bridge of course."

The swift punch to the gut Kakashi received was not unexpected, but he still grunted from its force.

"My boyfriend could use a few lessons in the romance department, it seems."

"So it seems." Kakashi agreed, rubbing the abused area tenderly.

When they finally reached the stairs that lead up to Sakura's complex, she began to grow bashful once again. She fiddled with her fingers and couldn't bring herself to raise her eyes from the ground beneath her.

"This is goodbye, I guess." She surmised. Kakashi's hand came into view as he stilled her fidgeting and held her hand gently.

"For now." He responded. He gently raised her hand with his, attempting and succeeding in pulling her attention up from the floor. He leaned in once more and this time completed the distance.

Sakura had to fight hard not to swoon as she felt the warm cotton that masked his lips press softly against the curve of her cheek, where he had caressed her earlier. He stayed there for a moment and then retreated. Sakura could swear she still felt the contact from Kakashi's warmth even after it was gone, as if it had been forever seared into her.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan." He said as he began to walk away. "I can't wait for our next appointment where I get to play doctor with you again." And with that he had vanished with a puff of smoke.

Sakura had finally gotten ahold of herself from the kiss and was once again reeling with embarrassment.

The rumor that she was in love with the Great Copy Nin wasn't true! She was in love with a great pervert!

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! I had an absolute blast writing this once I got going. I am now much more comfortable writing for this fandom than I was before. All I need now is your feedback! Please, please, please let me know what you thought and how you felt about this! I would immensely appreciate it, and it would compel me to visit this pairing again in the nearby future. Thanks for reading. Until next time! Cheers


End file.
